Nuisance
by Batsy122
Summary: D-Dent...he wouldn't cooperate...and I had to do what I could to convince him....' Short one-shot based off an RP with myself and a friend


Bruce set a cardboard box on the counter. It was what was left of Joker's belongings that they had brought back from his hideout. Bruce was helping him sort out and put things away. he popped open the top and grabbed the first thing he saw, a small stack of purple playing cards. He flipped though them, all Jokers of course. He chuckled and passed the stack to Joker, and Joker wandered off to find a place to put them.

That continued for a few minutes longer. Random objects ranging from toys to books, were passes and settled. Eventually, Bruce came across a set of photographs. He glanced quickly around the room. Joker was in another room putting something away. He raised a brow and flipped through the images. The first few were just Harvey Dent while he was in a hospital bed, nothing too surprising for Joker to have. But then the rest of the photographs surprised and infuriated the playboy. Joker, in his white and pink nurse's outfit, was on top of Dent. The angle of the camera didn't show the now scarred portion of Dent's face, but caught Joker in his sexual act perfectly. Every inch of Dent inside of Bruce's current clown-faced lover. Every face Joker made, along with the slightest dirty details. He snarled at the images in his hands.

Joker reentered the room, totally oblivious. Although he frowned when he saw Bruce's face. He was upset about something, and he wasn't hiding it for once...He took another step towards him but stopped when he saw what was in his hands. He gasped and his pale hands shot up to cover his mouth. Forrest green eyes darted from Bruce's face to the photographs. He had forgotten those...It had been such a long while wince the event documented took place.

Six feet of pure muscle turned towards the clown and threw the images to his feet.

"What are those, Jack?" he snapped.

Joker flinched at the sound of his name. He never heard that unless he had done something...The Harlequin felt his heart beating a million miles an hour. He was now fearing for his life. They may be lovers now, but that wasn't going to stop the animalistic rage the other man possessed.

"...Bruce I-"

"Don't you dare 'Bruce' me Joker. Tell me what the hell those photos are doing in your possession!?" Batman barked.

Joker knew it wasn't Bruce anymore. That sudden change in voice and temper told him everything.

"Batman! Please let me explain!" he cried, hurrying towards the man, only to be pushed out of the way.

"You don't need to. I know perfectly well that you'll never change." he scoffed.

The Dark Knight stepped out of Joker's path and out the room, smashing the photos under his heavy foot. The door slammed shut, leaving joker alone. The clown fretted a moment before chasing after him.

"Goddamnit, WAIT!" he shrieked and clung to the other's back, "Quit this!!" The Clown Prince was almost in tears.

"Why, Joker? Explain to me why you have those pictures!?" Batman barked.

He peeled the clown away from his body and stood a ways away from him. He saw the tears threatening to fall, but looked past them. He wanted answers, he couldn't let his soft side get the best- or worst- side of him. He folded his large arms and glared towards the clown.

Joker felt lower than he had ever felt in his life. He couldn't even bring himself to look at Bruce, let alone explain to him the scenario. He perked up ever so slightly when he heard Bruce sigh heavily. The tears finally fell, as did he. Joker fell to the ground, his face covered by his lightening white hands.

"Joker..." Bruce mumbled, barely audible. He fought the urge to run to his clown prince and comfort him, "Just...tell me, Jack..."

The Harlequin held back a hard sob at the sound of his name.

"I...I feel disgusting Batman...This was never meant to be found. By anyone- especially you." he quipped weakly.

"But why? Why did you do it to begin with?" Batman asked as calmly as he could in his stressful predicament.

Joker hugged himself in his imaginary straight-jacket, averting his gaze towards anything but the giant man before him.

"I had to..." he murmured, "But this...it was before us, before I knew what I was doing...Please believe me Batman...I wouldn't think of doing things like that anymore. Not now...I couldn't bear to lose you..."

The tears were falling freely now, streaking his face black and white. He hated this. Feeling so broken and defeated. It was weakness, and he couldn't show anything of the sort to Batman, but here he was bawling at his feet for something he had done.

"D-Dent...he wouldn't cooperate...and I had to do what I could to convince him...I only have the pictures as blackmail...I only did that as blackmail...Like I said Batman..." he mumbled, "It was before us..."

As Joker spoke, Batman's hands fell to his sides and Bruce had come back to his senses. He did what he could now. He knelt in front of the Harlequin and took his chin in his hand, tilting it so that their eyes would lock.

"Then it's not my business to get into," he sighed almost disappointedly, "It was before us, so it won't matter now."

As much as he wanted to hold the clown and beat anyone that even thought to get close to his pale-faced treasure, he resisted the urge. He still needed a promise.

"Even so," he sighed sternly, "I want those photos gone. Burn them...And I want you, to forget all about it. You're mine now, and I simply won't allow you to be like this ever again."

Jack's glistening, tear-moistened emerald eyes glanced up, darting all over the other's face as he tried to find if he was telling the truth. He seemed sincere. He looked sincere. He felt sincere...The Clown's hands came to a rest on the other's, nuzzling them gently.

"I'm sorry Bruce..." he whispered, "I'm sorry you ever had to find out..."

A few rouge tears fell and slid down his cheek and their hands. Just the feeling alone was enough to make him choke, but the sight...To see the person he loved most torn apart and broken in his arms...

"Hush Jack...just...stop talking. I'm through with words." he purred softly.

His cold blue eyes met the other's hazy green ones. They told him everything he needed to know. He could see that Jack had told him the truth, and he knew that Jack was feeling the same thing he was. He didn't want to lose the clown, not now. Especially not now.

Bruce slid the frail body into his arms, holding him close to his chest in a warm embrace. His hands clasped around the other, keeping him as close as possible.

Jack glanced up, making sure that he wasn't dreaming. It didn't even feel like it could be possible, but then again so did a lot of things now days. He found Bruce staring back and leaning in. His eyes slid shut as they met in a gentle, passionate kiss. Jack's fingers clenched the other man's shirt, pulling himself slightly upwards into the kiss. Upon parting, he felt Bruce smile against his lips. The Harlequin relaxed himself against Bruce's chest, his smaller body seeming fitting perfectly in the lap of the other. Bruce nuzzled his forehead as his hands slid around him again.

"I love you Jack..." he purred softly, his breath catching in his throat momentarily.

Jack tilted his head up, glancing towards the sparkling blues. He reached up and kissed him again.

"I love you too Bruce." he whispered.

Bruce's mind seemed to drop all thoughts and began to think of nothing more than the clown in his arms felt against him. He couldn't help but think how stupid it had been though. A fight leading to such sweet words.

He carefully lay back, taking Jack with him. The clown sighed softly and cuddled himself into Bruce's chest. He wouldn't mind staying here. He was warm, he felt safe, and he was at ease for once. He nuzzled into his neck, letting his eyes slide shut.. Without really noticing it, he fell asleep, a gently smile plastered on his face.

Once Bruce realized the other was sleeping, he relaxed and let himself fall asleep as well. He felt entirely at ease. At least he felt he would finally have a good night's sleep...


End file.
